The Forces of Evil
by Silvertongue0105
Summary: Celena Butterfly the shy. "What hides behind the golden fan the hand does sweetly hold? A trove of cosmic secrets that never will be told." ―Royal family inscription.
1. The Ballad of Celena

"Reclusive Princess Celena, she's shy for all to see.

Never seen at state without her golden fan, before her alluring gaze.

Her hair is delicate peach, her favourite things are flowers, bunnies and she singles every single day.

Reclusive Princess Celena, clever as they come, intuitive, sly and cool, never makes a fuss.

Always in her tower, cooking up her herbs and brews, tending to the Kingdom's needs, always before her own.

She plays with crystals and creates her medicines, gets her sleep and smells of cinnamon.

Reclusive Princess Celena, she's so very shy.

Reclusive Princess Celena, she will be our Queen..."


	2. Prologue

It was pitch black outside on the night she met him. Not unlike all the other nights before it, but no less beautiful, the stars were out and gleaming against the smoky mist the obscured the brilliant light of the crescent moon beaming down on her. It was by candle light that a fair skinned maiden perched quiet discontent at her window seat, atop the tallest room of her winding tower, a deck of dark cards laid out before her and all of them facing down.

She took out four at random and set them up in a square positioning with a small distance between each card. The first to be flipped was the crescent moon spotted card on her lower left, the picture it reviled depicted a cat with a very mewman face hanging from a tree branch by its tail, The Hanging Cat in an upright position. The peach haired girl flipped the card above the cat, this card portrayed a noble pony head with a glistening tiara. The Princess, in a down turned position. Then to the bottom right card her hand travelled, the Full Moon card started back at her and as the first card was, it was upright. The final card she flipped with care, as if warry of what it might have to tell her.

Death glared up at her with its hunting portrayal of a skeletal figure skulking past a withered tree.

The girl gathered her cards and stood from her perch overlooking the lake.

"Sooo what do you see Cel?" The being that had addressed the young woman was small by any means, barely bigger than her hand length wise.

He sat on an impossibly large book, held to stature by a book stand she kept by her chair before the fireplace.

The young woman set her cards down on the table behind the chair and came to join her small friend by the fire. She curled up on the chair quiet swiftly and gracefully as it was near three times her meagre size, easily tucking her legs under herself and facing little issues with her flowing dress as the fabric was so soft and so pliable. Once she had found her comfort, Celena's soft gaze travelled up to meet those pink diamonds that lazed about the room with subtle signs of exhaustion wearing on his ageless features.

"An ally will come to me and present a choice. But I know not the outcome, nor what this choice will be." From Celena's long, billowing sleeves immerged a dark purple fan with yellow crescent moons scattered across its folds.

Celena used the fan to mask the expression of immense confusion and muffled hope she carried. Hope that whomever did come, might provide a solution.

Outside the tower, outside the castle and outside the town, across the moat of slow-moving waters, crouched at grey figure amongst the pines of the outlying forest, its eyes glowed a muted, almost pasty yellow. The pair of eyes were solely trained on a tower built off the side of another of the towering structures, though this tower was much smaller in size and the materials it was crafted from clearly differed from the rest of the castle. More specifically his eyes were unflinching in their staring contest with one of the highest windows of the tower, the one off to the left to be precise. There in the window sat the pink haired princess, so reclusive was she that anyone that hadn't been at her Song Day had no inkling as to what the princess even looked like. The creature was in the vast majority of those who had not been present and the only really notable feature about the princess was her brilliant pink hair. The only real confirmation that this was in fact her tower were the armies of guards stationed in the main structure just off from the tower.

The eyes lost their subtle glow and the figure was no longer viable to those with poor nocturnal vision and a great struggle to spot for even those that possessed the ability. He was gone.


End file.
